


Lets Play Soccer

by sporange



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporange/pseuds/sporange
Summary: Lizzie calls up to Edwin to see if he wants to play some soccer. They find other activities to do. I left things a little vague so that they could easily be aged up from canon. Old fic that I'm updating and crossposting from fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Lizzie McDonald/Edwin Venturi
Kudos: 2





	Lets Play Soccer

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to fanfiction.net back in 2007. I'm just trying to update stuff and see what happens. Here's the original author's note:
> 
> A/N: Ok. So I like to do odd pairings. I'm just surprised that there are so few Edwin/Lizzie fics. I do not own "Life with Derek" nope, that belongs to someone else. R&R if you want.

"Edwin! Want to play soccer!? Edwin?" Lizzie yelled up to Edwin's room. No answer.

"What is up with him?" Lizzie mumbled to herself.

Walking up the stairs to Edwin's room, she hears muffled noises. The noises sound kind of odd. Almost like... moans?

Curiosity getting the better of her, Lizzie opened the door without knocking. The sight that meets her gaze is quite a shock.

Edwin is sitting on his bed with his back towards the door. From the doorway, Lizzie can see one of his hands clutching something. Is that a picture? Who's picture is it? The other hand, however, is moving rapidly up and down his shaft.

Ed's breathing is ragged. Little noises are escaping his lips, "oohhh... yeah... Li-Li- ooooh!" His hand moving even faster. His eyes are closed as he tilts his head back. A look of pure pleasure on his face.

As silently as she could, Lizzie walks into the room. Silently, she makes her way to his side. He's oblivious to everything outside of his fantasies. From here, she can see the picture still gripped tightly in his hand. It's her school picture that had gone missing from its display on the fridge.

Faster and faster his hand moves. He's close to cumming. Lizzie had never seen anyone masturbate. She sometimes touched herself, but that's it.

Fascination and excitement dampen her inhibitions. Lizzie kneels in front of Edwin. She replaces his hand on his shaft with her own. Ed barely stirs from his fantasies, being as blissed out as he is. She continues stroking him a few more times while marveling at being so up close and personal with a dick. 

"Liz...." Edwin sighs, looking at her with heavy-lidded eyes. He probably still thinks this is his fantasy. She smirks. 

Leaning forward, she envelopes his cock with her eager lips. He lets out another breathy moan. Hands digging into her hair. Urging Lizzie to go farther, not enough to make her choke though.

Lizzie bobs her head and eventually takes his whole length into her mouth. Sucking and licking his head. Using her hand to continue stoking the shaft while doing so. She has no idea what she's doing, but Edwin seems to be enjoying it all.

Suddenly, Edwin's whole body tenses. "Lizzie! Liz, I'm gonna, I'm gon... Ooh uhn!" Cumming in Lizzie's mouth, she drinks up every last drop. It tasted salty but definitely not bad.

Lizzie leans back on her heels, a little cum dribbling down her chin, watching Edwin as he came down from his orgasmic high.

Edwin, coming back to his senses, realizes what had just occurred. "Lizzie! How'd you get in here? Why'd you do that? What!?"

Tilting her head and raising a finger for each answer. "One, the door was unlocked, goofball. Two, I did it because I wanted to, and three, what do you mean 'what?'?"

"I mean, why aren't you freaking out about me jacking off to your picture! Why aren't you freaking out about this whole situation? You're my sister!"

"Well, technically, we are only step-siblings. Therefore, there's nothing really wrong with it. And I've thought of you sometimes, so I understand what you're going through."

Considering the matter closed, Lizzie raises to kiss Edwin square on the lips. Starting out with innocent pecks, they soon deepen it to a battle of tongues that leave the two gasping for air. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Edwin breaks the kiss.

"Lizzie! We can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"Because, because..."

"When you come up with a sensible reason, we'll stop."

That said, Lizzie resumed their kiss and he didn't protest. Gathering her up in his arms, Edwid lead them to his bed.

Hands roaming, Lizzie's clothing was peeled one article at a time. Soon, they were a mess of naked limbs and mouths just exploring everywhere. You couldn't tell where one body began and the other ended.

They end up with Edwin atop of her, looking down at his crush of over a year now. She looked beautiful with her kiss-swollen lips and heaving bosom.

Lizzie looked up at Edwin and realized that she's always liked him as more than a stepbrother. Cliched, she knows, but true. Whenever Casey became too much, or when Derek picked on her, or when Marti was just too much of a pain, she always had Ed to lean on. He was her shoulder to cry on. Whether it was losing a soccer game, or boys at school bullying her, Edwin was always there. 

Slowly their lips meet, not in a heated teen-hormone powered kiss, but one filled with love that was developing roots. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart for some much needed, but not necessarily wanted, air.

The two young lovers stared deeply into one another's eyes. Seeing, for the first time, something that had always been there... Love.

Teen hormones were finally catching up with them. Their bodies started to rock against each other. Friction between Lizzie's breasts and Edwin's chest, caused her nipples to harden and become sensitive. Edwin's length rubbed against Lizzie's clit, eliciting shocks of pleasure to explode from her core to her toes. Their hands resumed their exploration of each other's bodies. Edwin kissed his way down Lizzie's neck and back up. Leaving little love bites here and there. The pair tried their best to stifle their noises.

"Edwin! I want you in me. Please..." She said barely above a breath.

Surprised by this demand, "Are you sure? Once we do this, there's really no going back."

She nods and he positions himself at her entrance. Looking up once more, he asks the question with his eyes. 

"Please, I want this" Lizzie confirms. A look of sweet love and appreciation fill her eyes. He cares so much.

Kissing Lizzie tenderly, Edwin tries to convey his apologies about the pain to come. He quickly enters her and holds as still as possible. Lizzie gasps as her barrier is broken.

They stay like that for a moment. Exchanging tender kisses and sweet words. Until Lizzie experimentally rolls her hips into his. Oooohh that's good.

Unable to hold back any longer, they both set a frantic pace. Their bodies meeting in frenzied need to crest this new sensation. 

Their bodies quickly start to shine with sweat. Lizzie's hands are firmly anchored in Edwin's hair in such a way that adds to all of the sensations that he is feeling. Edwin's hands roam Lizzie's lithe body. One groping her breast. Rolling a nipple between his finger and thumb. His other hand finds it's way down to her slick bud. With just a little pressure, Lizzie groans loudly and her passage tightens around his length.

Edwin places his mouth over hers, effectively swallowing her noises. At the last moment, Edwin remembers to pull out of her warmth; his release covering her stomach as he still ruts their hips together as they ride out the ends of their orgasms together.

"I love you." It was just barely a whisper from Edwin.

"I love you, too." Was the whispered reply from Lizzie.

Not bothering to clean up, they nestle together on top of the messy sheets. A blissful heaviness lulling them into an immediate sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave a review if you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
